


"will you dance on the floor in the round at prom?"

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non Idol AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alternative universe - college/university, lapslock, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: seungkwan and hansol want to ask chan to prom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> seungkwan and hansol graduate high school soon and just want to make the last months memorable for chan.

"so."

"so?"

"how are we gonna ask chan out to prom, kwannie? i want to make it special for him." hansol whispers, "c'mon, we gotta make it amazing!"

seungkwan chews on the inside of his cheek as he closes his biology book. their teacher was deep in a lecture while the two sat in the back of the room. he prayed he wouldn't notice the two talking. 

"what should we do then, sol? we are with him every single moment." seungkwan explains, "we are literally his best friends."

hansol knew that would be the trickiest part because chan does have friends in his class. he has classmates that he's close friends with and hangs out with. but, hansol and seungkwan are his best friends left in high school. 

they have their own knit tight group of hyungs outside of high school but they're all in college now. hansol, chan and seungkwan are the last ones in high school. 

hansol and seungkwan are in their last year, their last two months of high school and they're both beyond ready to leave. but, hansol kept help but feel guility while they're counting down the days till they can leave. chan is spending as much time as he can with the two.

"uh," hansol mummers as he stares at the teacher who's still speaking, "babe. who should we ask for help?"

"maybe soonyoung hyung? the dance team hyungs! chan goes with them everyday after school." seungkwan states with a grin, "maybe we could do a dance promposal?" 

hansol arches his brow as he rips out a piece of notebook paper. he takes as many pens from his bag before sketching ideas.

"we are not saying 'let's bop to the top at prom' or 'i don't dance at prom but i'll dance with you' sol. chan didn't watch high school musical religiously like you did." seungkwan sneers, "that's cheesy."

"one, that's not cheesy! and two, it's a dance reference. he'll love it."

"hansol! seungkwan!" the teacher barks, "we get it, you're excited about prom but you need to pay attention." 

the two nod while muttering small apologies to the teacher. they decide to meet after school to plan more.

the duo meet after school along with some other friends at the nearby dance studio. seungkwan had decided they should make this special for chan.

"so why are you guys asking channie to prom again?" soonyoung asks once he finally stops practicing.

seungkwan hands him over a bottle of water, "it is his first prom!" 

"okay?" minghao says, "has he said anything about it?"

"yes! he points at the posters everyday when we go to lunch. he tries to not show he's too excited about it but we can tell." hansol explains with a smile, "he always asks what color his suit should be or who should he go with." 

"he also has mentioned it to me before!" junhui yells from the doorway. 

seungkwan put junhui on door duty because chan would be coming soon. seungkwan and hansol left their seventh hour early since they are seniors and have early release.

"what'd he say, hyung?" seungkwan questions curiously.

junhui peeks through the window before turning against the wall, "he's just asked me if you guys have any plans for prom. he knows how you guys graduate soon and how you only have so little time left."

seungkwan pouts because chan hasn't told them how he wants to go to prom with them. they just assumed they would all go together but hearing how he wants to be with them for their last few months is sweet. 

"kwan, don't cry." hansol reassures as he pats seungkwan's cheeks, "even though we'll be with the hyungs a few hours away. chan knows he can visit and we'll visit as much as we can."

seungkwan nods as he dabs at the corners of his eyes. the five of them start to figure out an elaborate plan to ask chan to prom.

chan arrives later than usual which gave seungkwan and hansol time to leave. they spend the rest of their night planning out the most perfect promposal. 

after a week of preparation and sneaking around, hansol and seungkwan get to the final pieces of the promposal. but, they tended to feel guilty because they kept bailing on chan.

chan isn't an idiot, he is one of the smartest kids that they know. seungkwan notices when chan scowls when they throw out a lame excuse. he notices when chan curses under his breath when they don't meet him up at the same spot after lunch. 

seungkwan decides that it is time for the promposal before chan truly kills them. he hated seeing chan upset and he especially hated lying and being sneaky around him.

"is chan going to be on his way?" soonyoung asks looking at his watch, "what time did we tell him again?"

"about 12! that's when we have lunch together so he should meet us here." seungkwan explains as he grips onto the sign tighter.

seungkwan somehow convinced his theatre teacher to allow them to use he stage for this. they wanted to go above and beyond even invited a crowd to watch with snapchat open.

soonyoung, junhui, minghao and seokmin agreed to be the dancers who lead chan to them. they mimicked the pathway that michael jackson used for billie jean so when they step on one it'll glimmer under the stage lights. 

seungcheol and jeonghan and jihoon had came to eat lunch with chan to distract him for a little. seungkwan and hansol awaited anxiously on the stage holding their sign in the dark.

"s-shush they're coming!" mingyu whispers from the stage door coming to join everybody in the crowd.

seungkwan's heart beat started to increase as the door to the theatre opened slightly. he could see chan's body between their two hyungs.

"stop i don't wanna be in here! seungkwan and hansol might be here. they keep avoiding me anyway." chan mumbles as they keep pushing him.

seungkwan bites his lip to hold a snarky comment as the beat of billie jean starts to play on the speakers loudly. minghao, soonyoung, junhui and seokmin break out in their michael jackson inspired choreo. 

seungkwan watches in admiration as chan's cheeks flush underneath the lights. the pathway lights up as chan follows the four of them down the aisle. 

the flashes from everybody's phones filled the auditorium. chan slowly reached the stage, soonyoung helped lift chan upon the stage towards the two.

the spotlight appears on seungkwan and hansol holding up a big billboard. minghao quickly rushes to hand over chan a microphone. 

"read it!" junhui yells, "read it!"

"w-will you dance on the floor in the round at prom with us?" chan stutters into the microphone, "oh god."

the chorus of screams and aw were overwhelming and seungkwan couldn't stop smiling. he holds chan's cheeks softly as he watches the younger tear up over the gesture.

"chan, what do you say?" everybody yells loudly from the crowd.

"yes! yes you assholes!" chan groans as he wipes his tears, "yes!" 

everybody hollers and whoops when the three of them hug and kiss chan lovingly on the head. slowly after everybody's snapchat stories have 40 different angles of the promposal, the three of them sit down together to talk about it.

"i'm really surprised that you guys didn't do a high school musical reference." chan mumbles as he picks at the cake that they had bought him. 

"i had to talk sol out of it because you probably wouldn't have understood it." seungkwan says, "you only have seen half of each movie."

"still breaks my heart but after talking with the hyungs we settled on michael jackson! soonyoung made the choreo and we had all the hyungs help plan. they even came home from college for a day to help." hansol grins, "they wanted to make it special."

chan sniffles softly as he spoons frosting into his mouth, "i thought you guys were trying to cut ties with me or something... for weeks you just kept avoiding me and making up excuses."

"no no no oh my god. chan, we just wanted to make this special since it's your first prom and our last prom. we only have a few more months of high school together." seungkwan states, "it's just we wanted to make it memorable since it's a big thing."

"yeah!" hansol chimes in as he crouches near chan, "we know that it'll be scary when we graduate.. but senior year goes by really fast. us hyungs will always be there to support you and even visit if we have too!"

chan pouts as he sniffles his last falling tears before softly punching hansol's thigh. chan wasn't the best at expressing his feelings and he rarely cries about stuff like this. seungkwan knew that chan was a bit scared to be in high school by himself since he always had his hyungs.

but, seungkwan knew that chan could do it and he wouldn't be alone. they were already planning on visiting as much as possible and even bringing him lunch. it was going to be hard for them to leave chan behind like that.

"for prom though... can we not wear anything yellow or green? those aren't really my colors." chan mutters, "we have to look good!"

"do you not know us, channie? we always look good."

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i did a billie jean inspire promposal for chan


End file.
